Is This Love? (HIATUS)
by Kitten010
Summary: Inuyasha was sent to Privet Drive by Naraku in a battle, he stumbled upon the Dursleys and met Venus Potter, the two got to know each other and became friends. But as they grow closer, they begin to grow feelings for each other. Is this the well known feeling of love? Who knows. Rated K : Minor language. Don't like don't read!


**Yet another crossover story, only with a rare pair! Fem!Harry x Inuyasha Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Minor Language(Curtesy of Inuyasha)**

 **Note: A new name for Fem!Harry, not related to the other stories.**

Inuyasha grumbled as he walked around the strange place. He and the others had been fighting Naraku when all of a sudden the spider demon did something and sent him here. Why, Inuyasha probably would never know; the problem is this place seemed a little like Kagome's time era but a little different here and there, a little more boring. All the homes looked exactly the same for crying out loud! Inuyasha looked around when he stumbled upon a particular home. On the patio was a walrus looking man, a horse looking woman, and a pig looking boy. They looked like they were getting ready to leave for a while, what with all the bags scattered around. The walrus went inside the home for some reason, and came back out a few minutes later. Inuyasha hid behind the tin-can as they went into the weird looking...carriage? His dog ears twitched slightly when his stomach growled, but he didn't worry. He used to be hungry all the time as a kid.

' _Damn Naraku to hell._ ' The silver-haired hanyo thought to himself, growling slightly. His golden eyes wandered over to the home, ' _Those 'people' looked like they would be gone for a while. Maybe I could sneak some food?_ '

Inuyasha looked around, "Look's like the coast is clear." With that said, the teenage half-demon ran over to the house. He looked for a way in, upon finding an open window Inuyasha slipped inside. Falling on his bottom on the floor. "Dammit, made too much noise. I must be a bit rusty at this 'sneaking in' thing." He muttered quietly, his ears perked up to listen. All his senses were on high alert. Inuyasha tiptoed to what he assumed was the kitchen. Why was he tiptoeing? Well you can never be too careful. Inuyasha slipped in the room and saw a few loaves of bread, ' _Eh, that'll do._ ' The hanyo thought walking over to it. He admitted his senses went down a little as he ate the bread. Because he heard a female voice behind him.

"What are you doing in here?"

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

If there was one thing Venus Sephora Potter was not expecting, it was walking into the Dursley's kitchen to find a silver haired, golden eyed teenage boy with puppy ears atop his head eating the bread that her Aunt Petunia had made for absolutely no reason at all before her relatives left on a three month long vacation. At first she thought that Fred and George had created an illusion of a boy, but he looked completely real. ' _He must be starving! And why is he wearing such a unusual outfit?_ ' Venus thought to herself, so that's when the light-brown ombre haired fourteen year old girl asked..

"What are you doing in here?" The teenage boy-he looked to be around fifteen or so- quickly turned to look at her, bread crumbs covered his cheeks. ' _He's actually kinda...cute. Wait, what?!_ ' Venus raised a brow at the silver haired boy, who returned it with his own raised brow. "Are you hungry?" Venus asked, the boy mutely nodded, The girl walked over to the fridge and pulled out some leftover lasagna, she heated it up and gave it to the other teen. "Here you go." His puppy ears twitched everytime she spoke, he took it and began eating it quickly, like someone was going to take it from him. Venus knew what that was like. She lived with her cruel aunt, uncle and cousin after all.

"My name's Venus, what's your name?" She asked/introduced, Inuyasha looked at her, she seemed a little trustworthy. Maybe it couldn't hurt to let her know his name. "Inuyasha." He replied simply. Venus smiled, "That's a nice name Inuyasha, it's nice to meet you." He blinked, had she just complimented his name? "Yeah, you too." Inuyasha ate more of the lasagna, _'This is better than Kagome's ramen!_ ' He thought blissfully. Venus hesitantly reached up and scratched behind Inuyasha's right ear. He just let her, which was very rare so it confused him. But fortunately she knew the right place to scratch-much to his delight- so he just ate the food.

A couple minutes later the lasagna was gone and Inuyasha and Venus were sat on the Dursleys couch, Venus still scratching behind Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha's head was currently in her lap. ' _No-one ever does this. It feels nice.._ ' He had relaxed under the gentle, careful touch of the light brown ombre haired girl. He'd admit she was pretty, but he didn't really trust anyone, hell; he didn't even trust Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. It was just the way he grew up. A long time ago Inuyasha learned to never trust anyone because they can always stab you in the back.

"So why exactly do you have dog ears?" Venus broke the comforting silence. "Oh god! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud. That was rude, wasn't it? I'm so, so sorry!" Venus started apologizing suddenly, Inuyasha blinked. "It's fine, I guess." Venus looked down at him, Inuyasha sat up sitting in his usual position. He didn't like being looked down at, it made him feel small. "I guess I could tell you why. I doubt you'd believe me though." Venus chuckled, "Oh trust me Inuyasha, I've seen a lot of unbelievable things in my life..." She trailed off, thinking about Voldemort's resurrection. Inuyasha raised a brow, "Ok then, I'm what people in my world would call a Half-Breed. I'm a _Inu-Hanyo_." Venus blinked, "A dog half-demon?" Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. Venus blushed, "Ah, I know a bit of Japanese. A friend taught me." She explained, thinking of Cho. The two girls had become friends since Cedric's death. The Hufflepuff being Cho's boyfriend and being like an older brother to Venus. Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, a dog half-demon. What else do you know in Japanese?" Venus tapped her chin, "Uh, I know your name means 'Dog Forest Spirit'." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Huh. What does your name mean?"

"My name?" Venus asked, Inuyasha nodded. "Venus is the Roman equivalent for Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Venus is also the second planet to the sun." Inuyasha nodded, he knew what she was talking about. His mother had taught him about the Greeks and planets before she died. Venus looked outside to see it was dark out. "Ah, seems we lost track of the time..." Venus's eyes started to widen, "Oh shit! I forgot to do my chores!" Inuyasha looked around, he might as well help her. "What do you need to do?" He asked, Venus looked at him. "Uh, a lot of stuff." Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't mind. Now what do you need to do?" Venus grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Inuyasha looked it over and stood. "Well let's get to work then." Venus smiled and nodded. Within the next hour the two were done with all the chores on the list. "That was a lot quicker than I usually get them done. But I did have help this time so...thank you Inuyasha!" Venus smiled up at him. He was a couple inches taller than her after all. "You mean you always do that whole list by yourself?" The half-demon raised a brow, his ear twitching. Venus nodded. "You're welcome to stay if you have no-where else to go." Inuyasha was starting to like her, "I think I'll take you up on that offer. But what happened to that walrus and horse I saw earlier?" Inuyasha asked, Venus snorted. "My aunt, uncle, and cousin? They all went on vacation. They won't be back for three months or so, so you're okay here." Inuyasha hummed, "Do they always leave you by yourself?" Venus shrugged. "More or less."

And so, Inuyasha and Venus cooked some food for dinner and went to bed afterward. Of course Venus in her own room, and Inuyasha on the couch(he refused the guest room, saying he felt more comfortable on the couch in case any intruders came in). Venus fell asleep and Inuyasha stayed awake, occasionally dozing off.

 **Sure hoped you liked it! I came up with this randomly. I'll start up on the next chapter of The Daughter of the Demon soon enough! Have a nice night/morning/evening!**

 **~Kitten**


End file.
